Visions of Revenge
by twighlightangel61090
Summary: takes place after The Key. will be chapters from Isabel, Matt, Arkarian, and Ethan's POV. what happens if the Order starts to reform and realize that with the healer out of their way they stand a better chance of success.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters and settings are from the Guardians of Time series by Marianne Curley

A/N: I am so excited to start this story, just bare with me though I've never done a fanfic for this series before.

Prologue

_I tear through the woods unable to look back at the dark shadow that threatens to overtake me. My legs pump hard with adrenaline, but even at this pace I know it won't be long before I'm caught. The fear I feel shakes me as I run. I stumble and fall. This is it, it won't be long now. It's closing in behind me._

_I try to get to my feet and continue running but I am stuck to the spot. My legs aren't working. Tears slide down my face as I realize the hopelessness of the situation. The shadow falls over me and I scream. I look up and see Marduke staring down at me. How is this possible?_

_He reaches a deformed hand to my face; I tremble as I feel the callousness of his fingers against my skin. He cups my chin and brings my eyes to meet his. I let out a soft gasp. The pure malice and anger I feel radiating from them terrifies me._

"_Such innocence." He says as I whimper softly. I find myself unable to speak; it's as if he has some powerful hold over me. "Such beauty." He takes his large disfigured hand and runs it through my long sun kissed hair. _

"_I can feel your power. I can feel it flow through you. The goddess was right." His voice sounds like gravel as he taunts me. "Eliminate the healer and the rest will fall." _

_The next moment I feel sharp pain course through my body, and I am thrown back to the ground. I feel myself scream, my throat becomes raw. My body convulses with pain that threatens to tear my body. I can feel something try to hold me still but the pain is so intense that I find myself unable to cease thrashing my limbs. Marduke's face hovers low over mine, "Goodnight young one"_


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters and settings are from the Guardians of Time series by Marianne Curley

A/N: I am so excited to start this story, just bare with me though I've never done a fanfic for this series before.

Chapter One

Isabel

Finally my screams wake me from my nightmare. I can still feel the moisture of my tears on my face; I now realize that they were real. Matt's face hovers low over mine just like Marduke's in my dream. I gasp and withdraw as it startles me. I'm still shaking despite Matt's strong arms holding my shoulders to the bed. I glance over his should and notice that Jimmy too is in the room looking both concerned and terrified.

"Isabel!" Matt looks as if he is on the verge of calling an ambulance. I finally find the strength to raise my arm to his and remove his hands from my shoulders. I sit up, shrugging Matt off as he tries to assist me. "What's wrong? What did you see?"

I pause a moment before responding, "It was nothing."

"Don't lie to me Isabel, that wasn't 'nothing'. You're shaking and I'm surprised your screaming didn't wake up the entire town." He waits a moment for a response. "Hell Isabel, if you don't want to tell me then just visualize it and allow me to see it."

Instantly I block my thoughts. Matt notices what I'm doing and looks, if possible, even more alarmed. "Isabel, why can't you show me?"

"I already told you, there is nothing to show." That's all the answer I find myself able to provide.

"Then why are you blocking your thoughts?" He wants to know.

Jimmy snaps out of his daze and comes to stand next to my bed. It is obvious that he is itching to relieve the growing tension in the room, but for once doesn't seem to know how. After several painful moments of silence Jimmy breaks the silence, "Well, I guess it's a good thing that your mom had to work late tonight." Matt and I just stare at him, both silently agreeing. "Come on, let's all get back to bed. We'll sort it out in the morning." With that he turns and leaves Matt still sitting by my side on the bed.

"I don't mean to push you. I just worry about you." He drops his gaze to the ground.

"I know you do, but I'm fine I promise. I can take care of myself." I reply.

"You always say that, but you don't need to do everything on your own Isabel. We're all here to help you; Me, Ethan, Jimmy, Neriah" He pauses, "Arkarian…we all want to help you, but how can we do that if you never let us?" He's frustrated with me again, I don't like to make him angry, but he has to realize that I'm not a little kid anymore and I don't need his protection. But that's not even the whole issue here. I don't want to worry him; this is something that I need to do on my own. I can't take risks as far as getting the others involved; they have enough to worry about without my problems.

"Matt, I promise you that there is nothing to worry about." He lifts his head from the floor and our eyes connect. I hold his gaze and force a weak smile to my face. He raises his eyebrow suspiciously but finally relents.

"Fine," He grasps my hand in his, "but swear to me that if anything happens you won't hesitate to ask me for help."

I wrap my arms around him and whisper in his ear, "I promise." This seems to satisfy him as he rises and leaves my room leaving me to deal with the memory of my nightmare. But in my mind I know that this was no nightmare—it was too real…this was a vision.

After spending the entire night staring at my ceiling, afraid to close my eyes for fear I would see Marduke again, I climb off the school bus my eyes heavy with exhaustion. I walk through the school in a daze to find my locker. I am so out of it that I nearly ram into Ethan as he walks toward me.

"Whoa, what is with you today?" Ethan has just finally started to show signs of being his old self again. After Rochelle died he withdrew into his own world, barely eating, barely sleeping and a few times was close to taking his own life. But we were finally able to get through to him and start helping him to move on.

"Hmm?" I barely register what he says as I try to focus my eyes enough to unlock my locker.

"Jeeze, you look like a zombie." He cracks a smile and leans against the locker next to mine.

"Oh, I didn't sleep much last night." I try to figure out what class I have first but find it hard to concentrate.

Ethan seems to notice the trouble I'm having and reaches into my locker and hands me my History book. "Yeah so I heard." I stare at him with a confused expression. "I just spoke to Matt."

"Ah, and what did he say?" I close my locker and the two of us start heading toward first period history.

"He told me that you had a nightmare last night. Was it a vision?" His eyes urge me to tell him.

"It was nothing, Matt is overreacting as usual." When Ethan looks less than convinced I add, "It was just a nightmare Ethan."

"Well I didn't figure you as one to loose sleep over _just_ a nightmare."

"How could you tell?"

"Isabel, you look like you haven't slept in days." He chuckles slightly, "you're a mess."

"Oh thanks." I reply as I roll my eyes.

"Come on, what is bothering you so much that you can't tell anyone?"

"Ethan it's nothing I swear. But while we're on the subject of asking things, I have a question for you." I have been wanting to ask this question for the last month, ever since the final battle. While Ethan begged me to heal Rochelle he said "We can get her back, Arkarian. You and I. We can do it. We did it for Isabel. Remember? We went to the middle world and rescued her soul." I remember it clearly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Ethan, the day that…the day that Rochelle died," I see him tense beside me. He opens his mouth to change the subject, "Ethan please, I have to know something." His mouth closes once again but his body does not relax. "What did you mean when you said that you and Arkarian went to the middle world to rescue my soul?"

All of the blood visibly leaves his face. He stands before me pale as a ghost. Just then the morning bell rings and relief spreads quickly over his face. He grabs my hand and begins pulling me down the hallway toward our classroom, "Come on, we'll be late." His voice is tight and comes out several octaves higher than I think he meant.


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters and settings are from the Guardians of Time series by Marianne Curley

A/N: I am so excited to start this story, just bare with me though I've never done a fanfic for this series before.

Chapter Two

Ethan

I avoid Isabel for the rest of the day, although I think she notices. I can't answer her question, I wouldn't know how. As the last bell of the day rings, I sprint from the classroom and don't even bother to stop at my locker. I need to see Arkarian; he will know what to do.

Minutes later I find myself outside the entrance to the mountain. _Arkarian I need to speak with you_. The door opens and I dash inside. Arkarian is waiting for me his eyes full of concern.

"What is it Ethan?" He realizes that I'm out of breath. With a wave of his hand he produces two of his wooden stools and helps me sit. A wave of clam spreads through me giving me the ability to explain my reason for being here.

"I need your help." He waits silently for me to continue. "Isabel came up to me today and asked me about what I said the day that…" I find myself unable to say it. Luckily Arkarian notices what I am trying to say and finishes for me. "The day that Rochelle died."

"Yes. She asked me what I meant when I said that we rescued her soul from the middle world." We can't possibly tell her that she died, especially with everything else that is going on, how would she handle it?

Arkarian visibly pales, "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything."

"And she just accepted that?" We both know that Isabel is far too stubborn to let something like this go.

"Not exactly." I reply. "I kind of avoided her the rest of the day."

Arkarian gives me a disapproving look, "Ethan-"

"-What did you expect me to do? Tell her that she died!" Arkarian holds up his hand to stop me speaking anymore. "What is it?" I ask.

"There is someone here." We both turn to see Isabel standing in the doorway. Before our eyes she starts trembling. What is going on with her lately, I've never seen her this frightened before. All day she has had this nervous look in her eyes; it's not like her at all. Arkarian rises and crosses to Isabel. He places a hand on her shoulder but she shakes it off.

"What do you mean I died?" her voice catches slightly as she speaks.

"Isabel." Arkarian is attempting to calm her. He tries to guide her into the room to sit down but she refuses. She looks at Arkarian, then at me with pained eyes.

"How could you not tell me?" I don't think either of us knows what to say to that. "How did I…how did it happen?"

I finally speak, If this is what she wants then she has a right to know, "Are you sure you want to know?" I ask. I have to be certain.

She pauses a moment before deciding, "Yes." Arkarian finally convincers her to come sit down.

"Do you remember the little girl Abbey that you and Ethan went to save?" Arkarian asks her. Slowly she nods her head.

I pick up the story from there, "Marduke showed up-"

"-I remember that part." She cuts in, "but you told me that he only almost..." Arkarian takes her hand in his, but she pulls away. A tear slides silently down her cheek; this takes both of us by surprise. Neither of us has ever seen Isabel this way before. "We didn't tell you because we didn't want to upset you." He tries to explain to her.

"You didn't want to upset me?" She stands, tears now coursing full force down the sides of her face. "If you didn't want to upset me you could have started by not lying to me." She starts for the door, but I stop her.

"Isabel, I answered your question now answer mine." Arkarian gives me a suspicious glance.

"I can't tell anyone this because it was a vision that I can handle myself. There is no need to involve anyone else."

"Hell, when will you learn that you don't have to do everything on your own?" I know I'm yelling but I can't help it. She is throwing herself into danger again, I can feel it. She has to stop doing this to herself; we all want to help her. I need to help her. After Rochelle died I realized that I can't loose anyone else, I already almost lost Isabel once and I won't let it happen again. She is my best friend and if I lost her I don't know what I would do.

"That's not it Ethan." She is yelling too, I don't know whether it's because she's frustrated or afraid.

"Then what is it?"

"I can't dump this on you guys. Everyone has enough to worry about without this too. I can handle it." Then she staggers back and clutches her head in pain. It's a vision. She winces in pain and stumbles to the ground. Arkarian catches her before she hits, then helps her into a sitting position. I can tell by the look on his face that she is unable to block her thoughts now and he can clearly see her vision. His expression grows concerned, and then turns to fear. After a few more tense moments, she finally relaxes then catches Arkarian's gaze.

"Isabel is that what you saw last night?" he asks her. She nods her head and turns her gaze to the ground. "Ethan," he says turning to me "we need to get her somewhere safe." He waits a moment for my response, but I can't say anything, "NOW!"


	4. chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters and settings are from the Guardians of Time series by Marianne Curley

A/N: Sorry about this chapter, I know it's not my best but I was having severe writers block and tried the best I could. Please review for me and let me know what you liked/disliked about this chapter.

Chapter Three

Isabel

"Arkarian I'm fine; I don't need to go anywhere." I slowly get to my feet, still a little shaken from the vision. I glace at Arkarian, he hardly looks convinced. I turn my gaze to Ethan for support but he just stares down at me looking very confused.

"What's going on?" He asks. "Why would Isabel need to leave?" Arkarian opens his mouth to reply but I yell in my thoughts not to say anything. Ethan catches on to what I am doing and turns to me. He doesn't even bother to mask the fear and concern in his eyes, "Isabel come on, just tell me."

"I can't Ethan." No matter how much I may want to be weak for once, no matter how much I just want to tell Ethan and let myself rely on someone else just this one time, I know I can't do this and I won't.

"Why the hell not?" he demands to know.

"Because," I shift my gaze to the ground, "you have enough to worry about. You've had so much pain in the last few months that you don't need this." I lift my gaze and look straight into his piercing blue eyes, "You shouldn't have to worry about my problems. Which is what this is Ethan, my problem, not yours." This should settle the matter. But of course I'm dealing with Ethan and he's not going to let me drop the subject.

"You don't understand."

"What do I not understand?" I shout. Arkarian seems to be sitting this one out, reluctant to get involved in this yelling match.

"I can't loose you Isabel." I go silent at this; Ethan hasn't been this emotional since Rochelle died. "I already lost Sera and Rochelle, the guard is all I have left, my dad, Dillon, Matt, Neriah, Jimmy, Arkarian and you. You're my best friend Isabel, and I don't think I could pull through if I lost you." He pulls me roughly into his arms.

When he finally pulls away from the embrace I see tears in his eyes. I take a deep breath preparing myself to tell him. Arkarian senses my hesitation and takes my hand sending a rush of calmness through my body. I turn to him and smile, somewhat weakly, to show my appreciation before turning my attention back to Ethan. "I had a vision…" I pause.

Ethan looks irritated, "I knew that already."

I glare at him for a moment but then my look softens and I continue, "Marduke's alive." Ethan goes straight from shock into denial.

"No…no, it's not possible. I saw him turn to stone. He killed her and he paid for it. He can't come back." Ethan's denial was understandable but he was the one that wanted me to tell him.

"Forget it." I said and then walked toward the entrance. I don't get very far before I feel Ethan grab my arm.

"Isabel he can't be back."

"Ethan you wanted me to tell you what I saw; you know I wouldn't lie to you, and my visions have never been wrong before. Not that it matters; whether you believe me or not I'm still going to die!"

Ethan goes completely pale and sinks down onto the stool he had previously occupied. "Oh my god."

I feel my face heat up; I didn't mean to tell him that. Not yet anyway.

"Isabel, you should have told someone sooner."

"Oh and who was I going to tell? I told you are you're freaking out, you don't need this right now." I try to explain.

"You could have told Matt or Jimmy." He offers.

"Matt? Are you kidding, Matt would have chained me to the house and never let me out of his sight." My voice comes out all squeaky and high pitched. Matt would want to protect me but that wouldn't be right. Since he was made leader of the Named he has had so much to do, so much to think about. He really doesn't need any more responsibilities.

"Honestly Isabel, that might not be a bad thing."

"Ethan are you listening to yourself? Matt can't spend all his time watching after me, he has obligations." We are now standing less than a foot apart, but both of us are still yelling.

"I don't care we need to get you somewhere safe NOW!"

I shake my head. "It wouldn't do any good."

"You can't think like that Isabel." Arkarian rises deciding to join the argument, 'If you think that way then there really isn't any hope."

"I know what you mean and I understand I really do, but with the Citadel gone where am I supposed to go?" They know I have them there. Since the Citadel was destroyed there really hasn't been anywhere that is one hundred percent safe. But then I look at Ethan and it's obvious he's just had an idea.

"What about Athens?"

"Oh no! No no no. I can't stay in Athens; I have school, not to mention trying to explain it to my mom." I honestly don't know how far my arguing will take me but I simply can't stay in Athens. I had a point when I said that I would be missing school, my mother will never let me, not that I would be able to tell her where I was going. Not to mention I would feel guilty about leaving everyone when it seems that things are going to get bad again. Then there's how much I would miss Arkarian. God, I don't think I could leave him here in this situation. I know he's strong but I need to be here to help. If something happened and I wasn't here with him, I don't know what I would do. I would never be able to forgive myself. I am pulled out of my thoughts when Ethan lets out a forced cough. I look up to see Ethan gesturing toward Arkarian who has a strange look on his face. Shoot I forgot to block my thoughts. I blush and turn my head back to the ground.

Arkarian comes over and wraps his arms around me. "Isabel, you can't worry about me right now. Your life is in danger and that is the only thing I am worrying about. If you were here I would be scared for you and unable to focus." Tears slide down my face, I know what he is saying, "I need to know that you are somewhere safe. Isabel I lost you once, I can't loose you again. And I know that everyone else feels the same way. No one is prepared to lose you."

I raise my tear stained face to Arkarian's, "alright, I'll go. But give me a day to say goodbye to everyone." He looks elated as he brings his lips to meet mine. We only kiss for a few moments, but in that time I feel my mind start to relax for the first time all day. By the time we break apart I am calm enough to turn my attention to Ethan, then back to Arkarian. "I gotta to go now, Ethan will you walk with me?"

Arkarian understands that I need to be alone with Ethan to say goodbye. I have no idea when I will be back, and the thought scares me more that I'll let on. Mostly I fear for the lives of my family and friends. I won't be here to help them if something goes wrong. Ethan nods his head and I give Arkarian another quick kiss on the lips and let him know that I will be back to say goodbye to him privately before I go. With one last look at Arkarian we leave the mountain chambers and start the long walk back to my house.

After many minutes of awkward silence walking side by side with Ethan down the mountain not knowing exactly what to say, I decide to let him know what I'm thinking. "Ethan you should have told me that I died." My voice is soft, also kind of raspy from all of the yelling I did back in Arkarian's chambers.

"We were afraid of how you would react. We both decided that it would be better if you didn't know." We both stop walking and turn to face each other. "You know, that's how we found out that Arkarian is your soul mate." I look up from the ground which I had been tactfully studying for the last few moments. "He told me that I couldn't save you. You would only hear the voice of your soul mate. But I had to try anyway. I went to the middle world to find you, and I did. I wanted to save you so bad that I convinced myself that I was your soul mate. But when I called out to you, you didn't turn away. You were about to cross the bridge and be carried over to the other side when Arkarian showed up and called to you." Ethan is looking at the ground now. He looks anywhere and everywhere but at me. "He said 'Isabel let's go home' and you turned toward his voice. When you woke up you didn't remember anything about it so we just let you believe that I saved you. I know it was wrong but we were afraid for you."

I put my arms around him, "Thank you for telling me Ethan, and thank you for trying to save my life even though you didn't love me."

Ethan shakes his head, "But I do love you. Not in the way that you used to love _me_, but I do love you Isabel. You're my best friend, and such an amazing person." He looks into my eyes for the first time since we left Arkarian's. "I am so proud of how far you've come and everything that you've accomplished."

"Well I have you to thank, you taught me everything I know about the guard." I explain to him.

"But not just in the guard, I didn't teach you martial arts, I didn't teach you half the skills you know. You're also one of the most stubborn people I have ever met, but your stubbornness—as annoying as it can be sometimes—" I laugh quietly at this, "has always shown how confident and headstrong you are. All of us see how wonderful you are. That is why we worry about you." Seeing me laughing Ethan also begins to laugh, "And if you would just let us protect you, everything would go a whole lot smoother." He then slings an arm over my shoulder and squeezes me in a playful way. It feels good to be this way with Ethan again. After Rochelle died he wouldn't smile, he would never look me in the eye, and he wouldn't let anyone touch him since that day he cried on my shoulder. It was good to have Ethan back the way he was.

We only get a few more yards down the mountain before my sixth sense kicks in. Something isn't right here. I hold out my arm to stop Ethan. He glances at me his eyes automatically changing from shinning with the good humored mood he was in only a few minutes ago and now show concern and apprehension. "Ethan there's someone coming."

Hopeful Ethan asks, "a good someone?" all I can do is shake my head. Ethan grabs my arm and starts sprinting down the mountain with me in tow. We're just about to the clearing where Ethan and I trained when I feel something grab my arm pulling me from Ethan's grasp.

Ethan immediately feels that I am gone and spins around his handsome features contorting into a look of shock and panic. I slowly turn my head to see who has hold of my wrist. Mr. Carter holds my arm restraining me from moving away. _He's alive_? I quickly recover and sink my right fist into his face. He is startled and let's me go. I quickly run to Ethan who automatically steps in front of me. Releasing a sigh of defeat I let him protect me.

"What are you doing here Mr. Carter?" he asks his voice dripping with pent up hatred finally able to be released.

"I am sent by my brother to retrieve the healer." His eyes stay focused solely on me. Ethan takes a step back, forcing me to back up with him. "Hand her over."

"Are you insane?" Mr. Carter looks irritated now as well as insane, good work Ethan. "Do you really think that I would just let you take her?"

"Well I was hoping that you would do this the easy way, thus saving your life, but it seems now that it always has to be the hard way with you people." He takes a few steps toward us; Ethan matches those steps backing away.

"Why do you want Isabel?" his voice shakes.

"It's Marduke's orders. He told me to bring back the healer." He snarls as he speaks. "Not that I object, I would have killed Rochelle if that one hadn't interfered."

Ethan's whole body tenses at this statement. He is about to launch himself at Carter when I grab his arm and hold him back. "Why does Marduke want me?"

"It's simple really," he starts circling us like some kind of vulture "you are the key to the downfall of the named."

"How is that?" I ask, working hard to keep my voice steady.

"Half of the named would be dead right now if it weren't for your healing powers." I think for a moment, "Shaun would be dead, Ethan would be dead, Arkarian would be dead, and Rochelle would have been dead even before Marduke killed her." This is true.

"DON'T SAY HER NAME!" Ethan screams. Tears now course freely down his face. I feel his whole body tremble as I attempt to hold him steady. I realize defeat as he tears himself from my grasp and launches himself at Carter. Shocked he is easily sent sprawling to the ground under the force of Ethan's weight. Ethan gets a few good punches in before Carter recovers and shoves Ethan off of him as he laughs. This isn't good. Before either of us knew what was happening, Mr. Carter pulls his weapon out and points it at me. Ethan stops dead in his tracks.

"Now that's better." Carter teases as he wipes blood from the corner of his mouth. "Get over here." He gestures for me to come closer to him. I hesitate, "Don't think I won't kill you." I walk over to him. Ethan moves to grab my arm but stops abruptly when Carter grasps my arm and places his weapon to my neck.

I take a deep breath. Then I grab the hand he has to my throat and lean forward throwing him over my shoulder. Carter is shocked to say the least, with the wind knocked out of him his simply lays there for a moment, a moment which we take full advantage of. Ethan and I tare down the rest of the mountain.

"Ethan," I yelled as I block my face from all the branches and vines "use your wings and get to my house."

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you alone here." Seeing that I wasn't going to win this fight I concentrate on where I am going and speed up, Ethan following suit.

Two minutes later we make the final dash through my front door and slam it shut behind us, locking both the handle lock and the deadbolt. Matt and Jimmy both come tearing down the stairs to see Ethan and I leaning against the door completely out of breath. Matt hurries over to me and leads me to the kitchen and into a chair. "What happened?" he asks.

"Nothing…" I begin with the intention of shaking off the question and going up to my room but I get a look from Ethan that says 'tell him'. But I am still breathing heavily, and I don't think I can trust my mouth to properly work. So I open my mind to Matt and tell him everything from the nightmare I had had the night before to what had happened in Arkarian's chambers to our run in with Carter on the mountain. When I finish Matt's grip on my shoulder is so tight it is almost painful.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" Jimmy and Ethan both understand what has just passed between us and remain silent. I turn my attention to the floor.

"I didn't want you to worry. You have enough going on without worrying about me as well." Matt sighs.

"Isabel, I'm going to worry about you either way. And what you have to realize is that I want to know, and it isn't doing either of us any good if you don't let me help you." I nod, still looking at the floor. "Now I think that Ethan's idea of sending you to Athens is a good idea, I will go clear it with my father in a few minutes. Don't worry I will explain it to mom." He answers reading my thoughts. "So that's settled then."

"How much time do I have?" I ask him.

"You have until dawn, then you have to go." I look him in the eyes and let him know that I understand but I need to say goodbye to everyone before I go. "Alright, but you will have an escort with you at all times."

I open my mouth to argue but Matt cuts me off, "that isn't negotiable Isabel."

"But I—"

"Isabel…" he says this threateningly. I close my mouth and nod to let him know I understand. His features soften, "I will let Arkarian know that he is to be your escort tonight."

I leap up and throw my arms around my brother. "Thank you Matt!"

He sighs in a defeated way, "your welcome, but if you aren't back here by dawn I am going to send out a search party." I smile but at the same time realize that I don't doubt he would do this.

A few moments later Arkarian materializes before me and takes my hand. I lead him out of the house wanting to be alone with him for a while. He senses this and doesn't argue.


End file.
